I Shouldn't Love You
by Callalily1013
Summary: Mizu enrolled into Seigatsu Academy and she was very different. She wanted to start fresh and it was time away from the horrors of her life. Will she find love there or will she once again be not enough?
1. Chapter 1: It's a New Girl

**A/N: Hey everyone so I recently discovered Starry Sky and I have come to love Ryunosuke Miyaji! He is so sexy and then this popped into my head. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:Hey I would love to own Starry Sky but I don't I am going to sqwonder in self pity :( But seriously I don't own Starry Sky.**

* * *

Chapter One: It's a New…Girl?

She walked calmly through the hallway as she reached the main office. It was her first day at a brand new school and it was amazing far from her family. She just walked her mind completely blank it was her legs that were doing all the work.

She slid open the door as she took a few steps in, she closed the door behind her and walked all the way inside. She walked to the front of the desk and stood waiting for someone to notice her.

"Miss Fujioka, well aren't you early?" a surprised voice called as she turned around her long black hair flowing behind her.

She opened her eyes to reveal to him lavender eyes that made him take back a bit. "I apologize I just did not want to miss another day of school." She replied in a mellow tone as she bowed a bit.

Naoshi scratched the back of his head, "Well, come with me I will escort you to your class." He finished as he bowed to her and then said, "I'm Naoshi Haruki it's a pleasure to meet you!" he said in a welcoming voice as she gave him a smile and a nod.

"Hello, young boys-men!" Naoshi said with a jump of happiness as he walked to the front of the class. "I would like to introduce your new classmate!" he said with another jump of joy.

"Sensei its fine—just let the guy in!" one of the students shouted as he gave them a nervous smile.

"Well you heard them Mizu- come on in!" he shouted towards the door as a small figure entered through. "You see guys, she isn't actually a guy." He replied as they all watched her walk to the front of the class.

She lifted her head and opened her eyes as they all looked at her. "Hello, I am Fujioka Mizu." She replied as she gave a small smile, "Pleased to meet you." She said with a bow and then turned towards Naoshi.

"Well, Mizu take the seat in front of Miyaji Ryunosuke." Naoshi instructed as she did what she was told.

"Ryu, Mizu is interested in archery—maybe you should help her around school today." Naoshi suggested as Ryunosuke gave him a slight nod in agreement.

"So you like archery?" Ryunosuke asked as Mizu looked up at him, her face held a look of questioning.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose." She replied as she kept the distance between them.

"Well, that's good to hear, I am the assistant captain of the archery team." He said with a bit of cocky attitude as Mizu just stared up at him.

She sighed, "And how does that work for you?" she said no really showing any interest in knowing anything about him.

"Well, if you're interested in archery I could help you." He suggested as she looked at him as he stared into her lavender eyes. He didn't know how to explain it to himself but what he saw in her eyes reminded him of something being lost. It was like she had something missing and her eyes were the only way you could tell.

She looked away from his stare and faced straight ahead, "Sure." She replied as he watched her walk away from him.

He couldn't explain it but there was something that was drawing her to him. It was like he couldn't understand anything anymore and all that mattered was to find out about her.

"We have a new member in training." Ryunosuke said as he entered the archery practice room and laying his school bag near the shelf.

Homare Kanakubo walked toward his second in command as he pulled his bow to the side of him. He smiled gently towards Mizu which caused her to blush much to Ryunosuke's distaste. "Well, anyone is welcome, but we do have to let you try out first." He replied as Mizu nodded her head in response he smiled.

"Alright, Kinose can you get a uniform for…" Kanakubo started as he stopped in the middle of his sentence but before she could reply Ryunosuke said, "Fujioka Mizu." He finished as Kanakubo looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, for Mizu-san." He replied as Kinose nodded at his captain and ran to the equipment room.

Mizu stepped out of the dressing room; she had a bit difficultly putting on her archery uniform. She did not notice that the uniform had hugged her body and exposed all of her magnificent curves. She walked out to the practice area as she headed towards Ryunosuke's back. Ryunosuke turned around and immediately noticed Mizu, and he had to admit she looked stunning. There was a part of him that disliked the fact that everyone else got to see her like this.

"Mizu-san it's your turn." Kanakubo replied as Kinose handed her a bow and an arrow. She nodded and whispered 'thanks' to him as he walked away.

As Mizu got in her stance the entire team watched her every move. She took in a deep breath and then let go of the string causing the arrow to leave the bow. When she opened her eyes she saw that the arm hit near the bulls eye and then she heard the cheering of the guys all around her.

She turned to look at Ryunosuke, Kanakubo, and Kinose and gave them a large smile. This didn't take anyone by surprise with the exception of Ryunosuke. He thought she was gorgeous but with a smile on her face she looked breathtaking.

Mizu exited the dressing room as she stared walking she was stopped when she noticed Ryunosuke. She looked up at him; she had to admit it was pretty annoying having to look up about one and a half feet in the air. Though, she did like the fact that he was taller than her.

"Nice job." He said as Mizu looked at him with a confused look.

She shook her head, "Wow, I must be pretty great to get the amazing assistant captain to compliment me." She replied sarcastically as he gave her an irritated look as she responded with an eyebrow raised. "Aha, what I meant was thank you."

"Well, congratulations, you made the team." He finished in a dull tone and had an irritated expression on his face.

She gave him a fake surprised face, "Why thank you Mister Hotshot." She replied as a fake smile as she watched him give a small smile.

She took a step back and turned her head away desperately trying to hide the blush that covered her face. "You alright?" she heard him ask as she quickly nodded.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow." Mizu said as she swiftly turned and walked out of the archery room leaving Ryunosuke there with this hand in his hair.

"You're being ridiculous." She said to herself as she was walking, "He is not the type of guy to fall for someone like you." She finished as she stopped and her memories fly back into her mind.

'_Wait, I don't want to do this!' she screamed as she pushed his body off of her. 'I am not like this.' She stated as he just chuckled. _

'_Oh, you're not huh? You're a rich girl this is all you ever want.' He stated as she stared at him with anger. 'Forget it, you aren't worth it.' He stated as he stood up and put on his jacket. 'Call me when you aren't as…refusing.' He finished as he walked out the door. _

She shook her head as she continued to walk perhaps this was a good thing. She was away from the people that never understood her and she should be happy. She didn't want this anymore, she was tired of trying so damn hard and for what…..nothing.

Mizu kept walking as she looked out the window and watched the leaves fall. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into something.

"Oh." A lazy voice spoke, "I apologize." He said as he extended his hand out, Mizu looked up and was taken back by his appearance. A boy had purple hair and that wasn't something she saw everyday.

She held his hand and he pulled her up, "I space out a lot I'm sorry." He admitted as Mizu just smiled and dusted off her uniform.

"I was the one who was not paying attention." She spoke as she looked up at him, "So, it is my fault." She finished as he looked down at her with a straight face and Mizu found that look adorable.

She then felt something hit her foot she looked down to see a stuffed bunny on skates. Mizu's eyes began to shine, "It's so adorable!" she screamed as she squatted down to get a closer look.

"You like it?" he asked as her head flew up with the same shine in her eyes.

"Yes I do." She paused, "Is it yours?" she asked as he nodded at her and she jumped up with joy.

"My name is Fujioka Mizu, it is nice to meet you." She said as she put her hand out and the purple haired boy examined it with a few seconds of delay. He had put his hand out as well, "Tsubasa Amaha." He replied as she smiled at him.

"Tsubasa, I like that name." she said as he blushed a little that made her smile bigger. "Well, I better be off then but Tsubasa don't be a stranger alright?" she asked as he slowly nodded.

It was her first day at school and she like it a lot given that it was surrounded with guys maybe her life wouldn't be so dramatic anymore. She couldn't wait til the next day.

* * *

**A/N: Again I hoped you liked it but just please review it is so very greatly appreciated. I have a lot in mind for this story so stay tuned. **

**Please Review :D You're the best 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the SC President

A/N: Thanks for the you giving the time to read please review I need to know what you think just no slamming okay. That is prohibited.

**Disclaimer: Oh, I wish I owned Starry Sky but I don't (so sad)**

* * *

Chapter Two: Meeting the Student Council President

Mizu walked in through the classroom door and looked around to see that she was very early. She walked slowly to her desk and took a seat. She took out a book and began to read and after a few moments the door slid open.

"Hello?" a voice called as she lifted her head from her book and looked to see a silver haired guy standing by the door. "Sorry I was looking for Ryunosuke." He said with a slight bow as Mizu sat her book down.

"Is there something I might be able to help you with?" Mizu asked as he was about to nod his head until he smiled.

"Sure." He replied. "If it's not a problem." He finished as she stood and just smiled.

"It most certainly is not." She replied as she walked over to the door.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself." He said with a joy in his voice, "I'm Shiranu Kazuki student council president." He said as Mizu smiled and gave a small nod.

"I'm Fujioka Mizu." She said as he looked at her by the corner of his eye and watched her smile.

"Well, sorry to drag you along, that idiot Ryu was supposed to help me." Kazuki stated with an irritated look as Mizu giggled at that comment.

She sighed, "Yes I have to agree that he is a bit forgetful but don't hold it against him." She finished as Kazuki looked at her and stared into her lavender eyes.

"Don't worry I won't." he replied as she gave him a large smile and he tried very hard to hold back his blush. "So, how do you like Seigatsu so far?" he asked as they continued to walk side by side.

"It is very….." she paused thinking of what to say, "different, but I like it." She finished as Kazuki smiled at that last phrase.

He sighed as he stretched his arm, "That's good to hear." He replied as she tugged at the bottom of her hair.

"So being the student council president must be a big responsibility." She stated as Kazuki smiled and nodded his head I agreement.

"I'm not gonna lie it is a hassle at times but I love a challenge." Kazuki stated as she smiled at him warmly.

"Aha, I don't know why but I think that makes you a pretty great guy." She said as Kazuki froze for a bit and then began to walk again.

He smirked as he walked beside her, "You aren't trying to persuade me into owing you a favor are you?" he asked as she stopped and looked at him.

"Why is it working?" she asked a bit sarcastically as she just gave a small smile. "Nah, I was joking I meant it as a compliment." She stated as he nodded his head and they began to walk again.

"I hope you don't mind carrying some boxes." Kazuki paused as he looked at her, "Because that was Ryunosuke was supposed to help me with." He finished as she looked at her arms and then to him.

Mizu gave him a large grin, "I think I'll be able to handle it." She confirmed as he gave her a questionable look earning him a bit of a glare. They were on their way to the Student Council room where she was going to help a guy much larger then herself move around some things.

Mizu walked behind Kazuki as he opened the door to the Student Council room. He slid the door open and entered as she followed quickly after. She walked in and noticed a girl standing in front of the desk. She hadn't seen any other girls but she was informed that it had only recently become a co-ed school-so that was to be expected. Though, she didn't know that there was any other girl who attended the school.

"Oh, I see you found some help." Her voice spoke almost like a melody, "Hello, my name is Tsukiko Yahisa it's nice to meet you." She introduced herself as she walked up to Mizu; her long brownish-tan hair flowing behind her.

"It is a pleasure, Fujioka Mizu." she replied as Tsukiko stood in front of her with a large smile on her face.

Tsukiko gave her a large smile and gestured her to where she was standing. "Kazuki-senpai I thought you were going to call Ryunosuke." She questioned as Kazuki looked at her with a bit of an annoyed look which soon became a straight face.

"That lazy sweet-loving bum wasn't there." He replied as he used his hand and combed through his beautiful silverish-gray hair. "But no biggie I got the grateful help of a new student." He finished with joy as Mizu gave him a lazy look.

"Her name is Mizu." She replied in a third-person point of view as she gave him a small grin.

He sighed and then smirked, "I apologize Mizu." He said as she looked at him and smiled.

"Apology accepted." She said as Tsukiko grin at them and then picked up a patch of papers.

"Kazuki, you must take a look at these." Tsukiko stated as he gave her a bored look and he sat down on his chair.

He sighed, "Leave them on my desk I will take a look at them a little later." He replied as he sat back and put his hand behind him to support his head.

"He may come off as a lazy guy but somehow he gets the job done." Tsukiko stated as Mizu looked at her and giggled.

"He's so carefree, I wish I was more like that." Mizu replied truthfully as Tsukiko noticed the look in her eyes, "But I am afraid of what others think of me." She finished as Tsukiko wanted to give her a small hug but didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"Mizu-san, can you bring this box to the infirmary." Kazuki asked as he gestured to the box in his hand as Mizu walked toward him. He gave her the box and she quickly took it, though surprisingly it wasn't as heavy as she imagined.

She looked at him and he gave her a smile as thanks, "Kazuki, Mizu…." She began to walk towards the door, "Just Mizu." She finished as she exited the door leaving the president in a bit of a wow.

Mizu knocked on the infirmary door a couple of times before she heard a bang, which she had taken as a sign as enter. She slid open the door and walked in, her head looking down at the box. "Uh, I was supposed to drop this here." She replied as she lifted her head up to meet Ryunosuke's eyes.

She opened her eyes wider to grasp the entire scene in front of her. There sat Ryunosuke, his head looking up at her, his shirt a bit unbuttoned, and the look on his face was very seductive.

"Oh, Ryunosuke." She stated as he turned his head and looked down towards the floor. "I'm sorry is the nurse here?" she asked as he looked up at her and gave her a nod.

She looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes, "Are you okay?" she asked as he just gave her a nod and she walked closer to him. That's when she noticed the long cut on his right arm and then looked around the infirmary for the supplies she would need to clean his wound.

"What are you doing?" he asked with irritation in his tone as he gave her an annoyed look.

She sighed and continued on her search, "Looking for bandages." She stated as he looked at her and sighed.

"You aren't supposed to be snooping around the infirmary." He stated as she just gave him a grin and then looked at him.

"I took nurse aid for two years and judging by the look you are giving and the attitude you are displaying-you have be waiting for a while." She replied as she found it and walked towards him and then sat down in front of him.

"How do I know you know what you're doing?" he asked as she looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You don't." she paused as she smirked at him, "You'll just have to wait and see." She stated as he gave her a irritated look and she started to rub the liquid on his cut.

"Shht." He made a funny sound as the liquid touched his skin and Mizu giggled at him. "It's not funny!" he said with a bit of anger in his voice as she just looked up at him and smirked.

"Don't act like a girl assistant captain." She said sarcastically obviously trying to annoy him. "What happened anyway?" she asked as he just shrugged and looked away from her showing obvious discomfort. "It's alright you don't have to tell me." She finished as he just sighed and murmured,

"I fell off of a tree."

"Aha, really?" she asked as she gave out a small laugh as he looked at her with a blush that covered his entire face

"It's not funny!" he shouted as she just nodded at him.

She put her hands up at him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She replied as she once again began to wrap his hand up. "It's just you remind me a person I know and he did the same thing –is all." She stated as he noticed the small pain in her eyes which she probably thought he wouldn't notice.

"Ex-boyfriend?" he asked as her head shot up to look at him.

"No, an old friend." She replied with a look that made him stay quiet for a while. "Why so quiet assistant captain?" she asked with the hint of amusement in her voice.

He sighed, "I was finally able to shut you up." He stated as she pulled tightly on the bandages, "Ow!" he shouted as he gave her an angered look.

"Oops." She replied with a smile but as she looked away she laughed at herself.

"What were you dropping anyway?" he asked as Mizu looked up at him and then to the box that laid on the desk.

She looked back up at him, "I have no idea Kazuki just asked me to bring it here." She stated as she finished wrapping up his arm.

"You mean Shiranu?" Ryunosuke asked with a bit of interest as Mizu looked up at him with a bit of surprise.

"Yes him." She stated as he looked at her and nodded, "I just met him early this morning, I think he is a nice guy." She finished as Ryunosuke gave her a bit of a confused look.

He sighed, "You just met him." He stated as Mizu looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that any reason not to think of him as a good person?" she questioned as Ryunosuke looked at her.

"No but…" he tried to finish as Mizu just gave him a blank look.

She gave a small but sarcastic laugh, "You obviously have always had a choice in the matter, I may have just met him but I think he's a nice guy because he's so polite." She looked at him with a taunting expression, "But you two most clearly do not think the same." She said as she turned away and began to walk. "You're welcome." She stated and continued out the door, Ryunosuke just pushed a wrong button. And even if she would never admit it, she was a very fragile person.

'_What's the matter?' Shou asked as he walked up to her after the party. _

_She sighed, 'Nothing.' She replied as he gave her a funny look and gently grabbed her arm. _

'_I may not be the sharpest of the bunch but I know when something is bothering you.' He stated as he looked at her through his black bangs. _

'_It's just that….it sort of gets tiring, trying to meet up to everyone's standards.' She paused as she looked away feeling that if she saw him she might burst into tears, 'Sometimes I just forget what I'm doing it all for.' She stated as he gently pushed her arm which caused her to look up at him. 'what the heck!...?' she shouted._

'_Hey, don't be such a crybaby, life is tough but who promised it would be an easy ride?' he asked with a smirk which somehow always made her happy._

'_No one.' She replied in a small voice as he pushed her and smiled. _

'_You're right no one promised it would be a piece of cake but it isn't about it being easy or hard it's about having fun while you have such precious moments to hold dear.' He replied as he looked her in the eyes, 'and that my friend is something a wise person taught me.' He finished as she smiled up at him, Shou was definitely like a brother. She never had any siblings and it made her a bit sad, but Shou made up for all that lost sibling love. And that was something she would have to remember even through the bad times. _

"Fujioka-san!" Tsukiko shouted as she waved at Mizu who had a blank look. "I just wanted to know if you were interested in helping the Student Council this weekend at an orphanage." She asked as she walked beside Mizu who listened carefully to her words.

Mizu stopped and looked at her, "Well, I don't have anything to do this weekend." She looked once again at Tsukiko, "I would love to help out in any way I can." She replied as she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She read the name from the message, '_Dad', _she thought as her heart jumped.

"Uh, Tsukiko, I'll talk to you later I'm sorry, but I have to take this." Mizu replied as she spun out of the hallway as quickly as she could.

She was walking with her phone in her hand, as she answered it she felt so nervous.

'_How's school sweetheart?' _Her father asked over the phone this really made the distance between them sink in.

'_It's fine papa.' _She replied with a jump of joy in her voice as she heard her father chuckle.

'_I'm sorry I could not be with you on your first day.' _He spoke with a sorrow in his voice as Mizu's breath stopped for a second.

'_It's nothing to worry about, I just hope you're doing alright in France.' _She stated with great concern in her voice as her father let out a funny growl.

'_I am a grown man Mizu, I am certain I can take care of myself.'_ He stated with a huff as Mizu laughed on the other side of the phone.

'_I know, I know.' _She said as she smiled, _'It's just you aren't one to admit things easily.' _She stated as her father gave her another huff.

'_You are one troublesome girl.' _He said with a chuckle as Mizu smiled; she hadn't seen her father in two months and it seemed like forever.

'_Dad, I joined archery.' _She stated as she heard a gasp of wow from the other end.

'_I hope this also means no boys yet.' _He said with a strict tone as Mizu laughed.

'_Don't worry daddy, there isn't a single one.' _She stated as he chuckled and she smiled a tear falling from her eye.

'_I will talk to you later sweetheart, I have some work to finish.' _He paused as Mizu's eyes widened a bit, _'I love you Mizu.' _He finished as she gave herself an encouraging smile but couldn't stop the tears.

'_I love you daddy.' _She said as she hung up the phone and stood there both of her arms wrapping around her body.

'_Sometimes I just wish he was there!' _those words shouted in her mind as she put her phone in her pocket.

But that was the thing, her father a successful business man was always away on work. Even on his vacation they would call him in and even though it effect her drastically she would never admit it. She didn't want her father to give up something he loved to do. It was just that that phone call was the first time she heard his voice in a month.

Kazuki was walking around after he finished his work in the student council room. He was walking towards the soccer field when he noticed long black hair flowing. He tracked it back to Mizu who sat down watching the sky. He didn't realize he was walking towards her until he was half way there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a curious look as Mizu looked up at him.

"Kazuki?' she asked as he smiled down at her, "I just thought this was a good place to watch the clouds." She stated as he sat down next to her and looked up at the sky.

"So you like the sky?" he asked as she looked up at him with a bit of a startled expression.

"I guess when I look up at it, I think that my problems aren't so bad." She paused as she looked down at her phone, "I mean, just like this world – the sky is filled with so many possibilities." She finished as Kazuki looked at her and she looked at him.

"I feel the same way." He stated as Mizu gave a small smile, "but I also feel that when I look at that sky I'm never really alone." He said as Mizu looked at him and nodded.

"I guess you're right." She said with a small laugh as he watched the small pain in her eyes slowly disappear.

He watched as she smiled up at the sky everything seemed more calm, more safe when she was with Kazuki. She just wondered why she felt such a thing and for someone she had just met.

Ryunosuke walked toward the soccer field to get to the archery room. He was irritated that he got a low grade on his English exam and he didn't know why he kept thinking about Mizu. She was the one who lashed out on him and there was nothing for him to feel sorry about. He was merely stating a fact, she had just met the guy and she acted like he was a god. He didn't know why but there was a spark in her eyes when she talked about Kazuki and it drove him mad.

He walked with his head down but then there was a something telling him to look up. When he did he noticed that Mizu was sitting under a tree beside Kazuki. He was pointing towards something as she laughing and smiling at him. Seeing this made Ryunosuke even more irritated as he quickened his pace and walked trying to shake those thoughts out of his mind.

"Well, Kazuki, I better go to archery practice." Mizu stated as she stood and looked down at him.

"You're in the archery team?" he asked as she smiled down at him.

"Yeah, maybe you should drop by sometime and see what I got." She said with a smirk as he grinned at her and stood up as well.

"Consider it done." He stated as she smiled up at him realizing how tall he was compared to her.

"Thank you Kazuki, for that whole cheer up. I really needed it." She stated with a smile as he looked down at her with a relief in his heart.

"Anytime." He said with a smirk as she smiled and waved as she began to walk to archery practice.

Mizu slid open the door and when she raised her head she saw Ryunosuke with his bow and arrow in his hand. The determined look on his face made Mizu blush a little but she soon thought of his attitude earlier in the day and she dropped the interest in his face. He may have been handsome but he was also a jerk—what would he know about anything she's been through. That's it he only thought of himself and no matter how gorgeous he maybe that wouldn't stop her head from telling her heart what to do.

After shooting the arrow Ryunosuke turned his head to the left to see Mizu standing there. She was pretty maybe even as pretty as Tsukiko who he secretly had a large crush on. Though there was something about her she stood differently compared to Tsukiko-somewhat like she stood independent but she actually hiding what she really felt. That didn't matter she acted reckless and naively and Ryunosuke wouldn't let her dominate his mind.

"Homare-senpai, I was wondering if you are going to help the Student Council at the orphanage this weekend." Mizu asked as the blue haired boy turned towards her and smiled.

"Yes, I am planning to, how about you?" he asked kindly as Mizu grinned at his politeness.

"Yes, I would love to." She answered as he smiled down at her, she would try her best to make those lonely feelings go away.

She wanted to help in anyway she could and maybe this was a good way. She always felt a bit alone when she was little, her mom passed away when she was just three years old and her father was always away on work. She was home schooled until she reached the age of middle school and she never had any real close friends besides Shou.

She didn't want this feeling of uncertainty to rule her life not anymore. She got what she wanted, she was in a school of her choice and that made her happy. There were only two things that made her unhappy, her dad being so far away and the aura that was coming off of Ryunosuke.

* * *

**So again please review, and thank you so much to all those who favorited and alerted and reviewed**

**Cookie2718**

**'coa**

**thank you so much please read and review 3**


End file.
